


malibu 1992 ; gawsten

by knightsten



Category: gawsten - Fandom, waterparks - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: au where you don't see color until you meet your soulmate





	1. 0 - prologue

laying in bed, geoff's stomach against awsten's back and his arm draped over him, is where awsten considered home.

home is where you feel safe. geoff is home.

but homes don't last forever.


	2. 1

the only colors geoff knew were white, black, and the million different shades of grey. this was normal as everyone started out only seeing black and white. colors existed, but people didn't know that.

people didn't know that other colors existed until a certain point in their life when they met their "soulmate" and colors started fading in.

they were taught this in kindergarten. some people had always seen colors, some saw them when they got to middle school, and sadly some people died surrounded by black and white.

geoff was scared he was only going to see the same shades over and over again for the rest of his life. everyone had a soulmate, or that's what most people believed. what if geoff couldn't find his? what if she was on the other side of the world? what if she already married someone and didn't like geoff?

geoff looked up at the sky. it was sunny and the sky had no clouds in it. it was a light grey today. hot and humid.

he stared down at his black boots stepping on the grey road. he looked around at the grey world. grey people. grey houses. grey feelings.

he was walking his dog. his short and hairy and grey dog. her name was grey, because geoff couldn't think of anything else to name her. his world was surrounded in grey and the dog was grey. it just fit.

she pulled geoff along the sidewalk. her little panting body wobbled along happily and geoff pulled on her leash to get her to slow down. she still strained on, basically choking herself in the process.

"grey!" geoff shouted. her nose was pointed to the ground. grey smelled something and she had to follow it. because that's what dogs do.

up ahead, there was another dog. it was bigger than grey and a dark grey but not quite black.

the owner was sitting on a bench, tapping away at her phone. her dog was sitting down but staring straight at grey. the owner had almost white hair.

grey kept pulling and pulling and geoff eventually had to run with her so she wouldn't pull him down.

the other dog's owner looked up at geoff. she had a startled look on her face now.

geoff slowed to a walk again as grey reached the other dog and they both started sniffing each other and wagging tails and making grunting noises.

the woman looked like she didn't know what to do. her wide eyes locked with geoff's awkwardly.

geoff smiled at her. "hey." he said, trying to make a conversation out of a semi-awkward situation.

"uh, hi." she quietly said back, tucking her hair behind her ear.

the dogs were still sniffing each other, slobber dripping from the bigger dog's jaw and dampened grey.

"what's her name?" geoff asked.

"rainbow. kinda ironic." the girl giggled. she looked down at her dog. she made kissing noises and rainbow looked up at her and wiggled her whole body in excitement. "who's a good baby? you are! yes you are, yes you are!" she rubbed her ears and rainbow licked her hands.

"sorry if i came off as weird, you kinda startled me. i'm gracie. gracie knight if you wanna get fancy." she held out her hand. geoff shook it.

"it's okay. i'm geoff." he smiled.

she smiled back. "so, what about your dog, what's her name?" gracie asked.

"grey. everything is grey so it makes sense." geoff replied.

"hm, still haven't found your soulmate either?" she asked. geoff shook his head.

"well," she said, opening her phone up again. "here's my number just in case you wanna get to know each other better. maybe we're soulmates and don't know it yet." she winked.

geoff giggled and opened his phone to put her number in. she read it out loud and he copied it down.

"how long-" gracie started to say but a man came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"gracie, mom wants you." he said. he looked down at the dogs and then at geoff. "hi." he simply said.

"why didn't you just call me?" she exclaimed, a little annoyed.

"i did! look at your fucking phone!" he exclaimed back.

she clicked into her phone again. "3 missed calls from bitchface. oh. sorry." she replied.

"i'm bitchface?!" he shouted.

"i'm just gonna... go..." geoff awkwardly said. he didn't want to get involved

"okay, sorry for my brother." she said, turning to geoff. she waved and geoff pulled his dog away from rainbow.

geoff waved back and made his back home.

things had a little tint to them on the way back, and not the grey.


	3. 1

gracie and awsten made their way back home because their mom was getting worried and she wasn't answering her phone. she went out to walk the dog, rainbow, and was out for a whole hour.

 

"why were you out so long?" awsten worried.

 

"we got tired and rainbow wouldn't walk anymore." gracie responded.

 

"you're like six miles from home, how did you walk so far and not realize it?!" awsten asked, confused with gracie. she had never gone this far before.

 

"i don't know. can we just take the bus because i can't feel my legs." she complained, dragging her feet behind her as she walked beside awsten.

 

"fine. whatever." awsten sighed as they approached another bus stop. "the next bus comes in three minutes. you're lucky i got you when i did."

 

"yeah, okay, shut up." gracie rolled her eyes.

 

awsten nudged her shoulder with his and smiled. the siblings hated yet loved each other like most siblings did.

 

they sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the clear rain starting to fall. the sound of the rain pattering against the road comforted awsten although he worried about his hair. he couldn't see color, but he dyed his hair anyways. it was all just different shades of grey.

 

awsten thought back to the other dog that rainbow seemed to love and its owner.

 

"who was that guy?" he asked.

 

"who?" gracie responded, only half paying attention.

 

"the guy with the dog. you know him?" awsten specified.

 

"oh. i don't know. his dog liked rainbow soooo we gave each other our phone numbers." gracie said.

 

"wait, shit, rainbow, she can't go on the bus," awsten realized, standing up and taking rainbow's leash from gracie. "i'll run home with her. you go on the bus alone." 

 

"okay. just try and be fast, it's starting to rain more." the bus pulled up to the stop and opened its doors as gracie said that.

 

awsten nodded as gracie boarded the bus. he saw her nod to a few people and sit down somewhere. she instantly started chatting with the person next to her. the bus drove off and awsten started going a different route home with rainbow.

 

he ran through the small park between the bus stop and his house. he always referred to it as his house even though it was his parents'. he didn't like bringing it up that he still lived in his parents' house, but he was young with a job that didn't pay much so he had to.

 

he ran with rainbow. her tongue stuck out, pure doggy joy beaming from every inch of her body.

 

awsten's shoes got muddy and he started slipping, but he was almost home so he continued to run.

 

and then he regret it because seconds later he was on his back, facing the sky. his head hit the ground and he let out a groan with his hand flying up to wipe the mud out of his hair.

 

he finally opened his eyes and stared at the sky. same clouds, same sun, same- wait.

 

it wasn't grey anymore.


End file.
